


Unsuitable For Office

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kalinda Sharma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes, when it's very late and Kalinda finds Diane still working in her office, everyone else long gone, she takes her mind off the case at hand. Hard.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kalinda Sharma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Unsuitable For Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this I love this ship so much and this still came out of nowhere for me haha so hopefully it works!

"Come on, Diane." 

The air is thick. The wind outside the window impossible to hear, yet Diane can almost sense how it blows, hard and fast, even at this height. 

"Tell me." 

Her voice is so sharp, yet so warm. It's always like Kalinda can see her, in a way very few, if any, people have in her life. It's always like her words could slice through her and leave her gasping and bleeding, and yet they never do. 

"Tell me how it feels." Kalinda demands again, and just like that, her hands, cool somehow, grip Diane's hip, just above her rumpled skirt and she thrusts in roughly. 

Diane moans. She bites her lip too, tasting her cherry red lipstick as she tries to muffle her noises, and Kalinda never relents. 

The leather of her office couch sinks under Diane's knees and Kalinda's foot, her other beautifully adorned foot firmly planted on her designer carpet no doubt. Diane holds onto the armrest, sometimes rests her forehead against it, feeling the sweat under the fringe of hair that obscures her vision when Kalinda fucks her just right. And that she does. 

" _ Fuck! _ " 

"That's right." Kalinda says, and Diane can just picture the little smirk at the corner of her lips, as she pushes her silicone penis harder into her, faster too, and most certainly without so much as a hair out of place. 

"Harder," Diane gasps, "Come on, make me feel it." 

Kalinda chuckles, not unkindly, same as she does every time Diane manages to talk more - it doesn't exactly come easy - and she does as asked. She drapes herself over Diane's back her arms winding around her midsection with one hand coming to press against her throat while the other one makes its way under Diane's shirt to cup one of her breasts. 

"Like that?" 

Her voice alone, hoarse and predatory, is enough to make Diane whimper, she's so wet it feels like they could have gone without the lube. It's not true, she's well past that point, but even so, Kalinda always manages to make her blood boil, her loins burn, her clit throb, she makes her mad with a desire Diane had never really known she could experience. 

"I said," Kalinda repeated, biting Diane's shoulder through her thin shirt, "do you like that?" 

She squeezed Diane's breast as she did so, hard, almost painful, and it just made Diane moan louder, thank fuck for very late nights at the office. Thank fuck for curtains on those damn glass walls. 

"I do," Diane managed to answer, "I do, fuck, don't stop." 

"Oh I'm not stopping. We have all night." 

And just like that, Kalinda really started squeezing Diane's neck, let her other hand wander down between Diane's legs to rub circles around her clit, never stopping the pounding she was treating her to and Diane came for the first time that night. 

"All night." 


End file.
